


DriftXWing

by RaiFinnigan



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiFinnigan/pseuds/RaiFinnigan





	DriftXWing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveDrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDrift/gifts).



He hated it here. This city was too bright, too clean, too...perfect. It couldn't be true. It HAD to be hiding some dark and dirty secret, and Drift was determined to find it. Which was why he currently found himself walking the streets of the city with Wing. The stunt jet had seemed surprised at first when Drift asked him to show him around the city, but he brightened up almost immediately and had eagerly tugged Drift out of his room. It was annoying, really, the way Wing seemed continuously happy. Annoying...yet endearing. Not that Drift would ever admit that out loud, of course.

Cool blue optics trailed over the frame of the white jet as they walked; taking in the almost alien spires of his helm, the intricate curves of his wings, and the large, menacing Great Sword resting comfortably against his back. Wing was truly beautiful, the embodiment of grace and perfection. Drift snorted quietly to himself and tore his optics away from the white mech in front of him and instead begain to sneer at those that they were passing. Their disgust was easy to read in their optics. He was an outsider, a Decepticon, and he would never be welcome here. 

Wing glanced over his shoulder at Drift, frowning at the look on the other's face. The white jet sighed softly before turning down a small path, leading Drift to a small, secluded meditation pool. The water was completely still, a mirror finish reflecting the light of the city's false sun. Wing swiftly made his way to one of the many stone benches surrounding the pool and gracefully sat down, his Great Sword nearly touching the ground behind him. He patted the open spot next to himself, motioning for Drift to take a seat.

The white grounder scowled but sat down on the bench, keeping as far away from Wing as possible. Why had the Knight brought him to this secluded place? Was it so Drift wouldn't find out the dark truth of the city? Was it to keep him away from those living here, those who were afraid that an outsider like him would taint them? Drift's scowl deepened, his optics locked onto the reflective surface of the pool.

Wing smiled sadly at Drift's scowl, he would never fully understand why Drift held on to so much anger and hatred. The stunt jet shifted on the bench, the gem of his Great Sword glittering in the light, until he was facing Drift. "What do you see, Drift?"

The sweet timbre of Wing's voice snapped Drift from his thoughts. He glanced over at the stunt jet, optics cold. "What are you talking about?"

"Your reflection." Wing smiled, his optics shining like gold, and leaned over to look at his own image on the pool's surface. "What do you see when you look at it?"

The white grounder glanced down at his reflection. What did he see? The Dead End, a gutter mech, an addict, a whore. He relayed this to Wing, voice flat and face emotionless.

Wing sighed softly, shaking his helm. "Is that all you really see?"

"Why?" Drift snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "Do you see something different?"

"I do." Wing spoke softly, gold optics roaming over the white grounder's reflection. "I see someone who is broken, but still beautiful. I see potential and worth. I see something good and wonderful."

Drift blinked, intakes hitching in surprise. No, Wing had to be lying. He HAD to be. But as Drift allowed his optics to trail over the jet's face, seeking out a hint of a lie, all he could see was complete honesty. He couldn't believe it. Wing, of all mechs, found him beautiful and said he was worth something. And as his blue optics locked with Wing's golden ones, Drift could almost see it himself. His own, beautiful image reflected back at him in twin pools of light.


End file.
